Blissful Memories
by darkmoon903
Summary: It's about Riku reminscing the fun and innocent times they had from back then and the not so innocent times... FLUffyness. RIKUSORA YAOI be warned. Riku's POV


**Hey so I decided that I wanted to write a Riku x Sora fic, since it's my second obsession. When I decided to write this I was thinking of a fluffy little doujinshi where Riku is sick and Sora is taking care of him. I forgot about the name, but it was sooooo sweet! XD BY the way first time writing a lemon, so I hope it turns out well and I think it will, since I've read so many lemons, but if it doesn't work out tell me how to make it better and I will definitely try! Anyways on to the ONE-SHOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. **

**WARNINGS: Fluffy Cuteness! Some lemons mixed in as well. Meaning Yaoi! Don't Like! Don't Read!**

_Hey Wiku! A little 5-year old Sora came running into the room. Hey Wiku! You wanna go play outside today? Riku was lying back on his bed. His pale face was red and burning from a high fever and cold sweats were running down the 8- year old's body. "Sorry Sora." Riku coughed, "But I'm really sick right now." Riku's eyes looked glazed and he looked half awake. Seeing this Sora became really worried. _

"_Wiku you're not going to die yet right?" Sora said worriedly, tears gathering at his eyes._

"_No I'm not going to die yet Sora."_

"_Riku please don't die yet I don't want to be alone!" Sora came running to Riku's side and decided to slip himself into bed with Riku._

"_What? Sora please don't sleep next to me you'll just catch my cold._

"_No! I want Wiku to get better and if you share your cold with me, then you won't feel as bad!" Sora said all this while grabbing Riku's arm in a tight hold. _

_Riku sighed he knew he didn't have the energy to push him away and he really just wanted to sleep, "Fine. But I warned you." Riku grabbed Sora and snuggled into his soft brown spikes and the two went to sleep for the day._

**13 years later….**

Riku was silently looking at his boyfriend of 10 years, who was sleeping in his bed, remembering that particular day when he was sick. He was silently petting the brown spikes and gazing at his cute uke's face. He couldn't help, but smile at the peaceful expression. They've always been together. The two never really knew their families, since they were raised at an orphanage and were there until Riku became 18 years old. He took Sora with him and because of his high IQ and many school achievements he was able to get a high paying job at a company and live in a penthouse with Sora.

Sora being Sora didn't want to get pampered and so he works part-time at a restaurant with his friends Axel and his boyfriend Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Tidus, Wakka, Yuffie, and Selphie. Leon and his boyfriend Cloud owning the restaurant. The restaurant was only a branch from other restaurants though Leon mad a big hit with his food and trendy, yet comfortable restaurant and is quite busy with that business and among other things with Cloud….. That's another story, but anyways they've known everyone for so long. His boyfriend Sora had always been there for him through thick and thin and looking at Sora sleeping like this reminded him of the time when he first asked him out….

**FLASHBACK**

_An 11 year old Riku was pacing around trying to decide how to tell little Sora about his feelings. They were best friends and were closer than most. They shared baths together; they would feed each other food, and would sleep together on the same bed. People would call them inseparable, sine you wouldn't see one without the other and were both very protective of each other._

_An example of this would how once Sora was bullied by a group of kids at the orphanage for being a weakling and Riku was beyond pissed seeing them hurt poor Sora that way and beat the shit out of them for doing that to him. In the end Riku was left with a couple of bruises, but the other kids were left in even worse shape than him. _

_Then when the boys acted innocent and tattled to the lady of the orphanage of how Riku beat them up for no good reason Sora stepped in and for the first time yelled so loudly and was kicking and scratching that Riku was innocent. Normally Sora was the sweetest little kid around, so it was very out of character for him to be yelling and fighting them back. Riku pulled Sora back and with Sora as proof the lady punished the troublemakers (Those little bastards). _

_Riku smiled at these thoughts and when he saw the brunette in question coming toward him his heart gave a slight flutter._

"_Umm Sora can I speak to you?" Riku said timidly._

_When Sora heard Riku's timid voice he was very weirded out by his behavior, since the silver-haired boy would usually tease him playfully and act a little cocky._

"_Sure Riku." Sora smiled sweetly making Riku's heart beat faster. Riku began to entangle his fingers with Sora's hand and gripped it tightly surprising Sora. Sora squeezed back and let Riku lead him to what seemed to be their room. _

_Riku lead Sora to his bed and made him sit down on the edge and he sat himself right next to him holding both of Sora's small hands. At this point Riku's palms were sweating from the tension between the two. Riku was just staring at Sora and Sora was staring right back. There was nothing being said and Riku didn't really know what to say, since he was afraid Sora might reject him and say something along the lines of 'I'm sorry, but I only want us to be best friends' or 'I love you too Riku you're like the bestest big brother I could ever have!' Riku would be heartbroken of these responses and began to think of a way any way to tell him about his feelings, but just when he began to voice out his feelings Sora surprised him by responding first._

"_Riku" he began "Recently whenever I'm with you my heart beats really fast and I'm scared because I don't know why." _

_Sora said this all under his breath. "I haven't felt this way until a few weeks ago and I have no idea why. We're supposed to be best friends right?" _

_His head was casted downwards and small tears were coming out of his big blue eyes. _

"_Is that bad?" Sora looked right at Riku making Riku speechless. He couldn't believe that Sora had felt this way for a while. He's been so focused on trying to figure out his emotions that he never even noticed Sora had felt that way. Riku began to hug Sora in a sweet embrace and began to rub the small of Sora's back trying to comfort him. He pulled Sora onto his lap and let Sora cry on his shoulder. Riku raked his hands through soft brown tresses. Riku felt relieved and surprised, but he was mostly happy that Sora had felt the same way._

"_Sora I feel the same way." He began to nuzzle Sora's hair. "You shouldn't be scared because what you feel is love for me and I also feel the same way, so don't be scared." _

_Sora looked up at Riku with big teary cerulean eyes and saw that he was smiling softly. He was momentarily surprised that Riku had felt the same way, but was really happy at the same time. Knowing that he was in love with Riku made Sora's belly have small butterflies and his hear beat just a little faster. Sora smiled back at Riku and Riku seeing that the brunette had accepted his feelings he decided to kiss him and slowly went down to kiss one of Sora's chubby cheeks. Sora blushed a soft pink at the small innocent kiss and gave a quick peck on Riku's cheek as well. Their faces were flushed a light pink and smiled happily at each other. _

"_Sora I'm so happy that you accepted my feelings." Riku murmured the words. He was truly very happy he was over the moon happy really. "So will you be mine? Wanna be my boyfriend? Riku said a little timidly._

"_Sure Riku!" Sora nuzzled under Riku's chin. "I love you so I don't mind being yours." Sora gave Riku one of his dazzling smiles making Riku kiss him on the cheek again._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Riku smiled at the memories and at how innocent they were back then. Back then they would be a little shy around each other, but were still inseparable. They gave small kisses to each other every now and then and during those times Riku became even more overprotective over Sora, while Sora would always cling to Riku. Riku's mind eventually went to the gutter and began to look back at the not so innocent times they had in high school.

**FLASHBACK**

_Riku was a 17 year old senior and was the most popular guy around. Girls would swoon at the sight of him, while the guys envied him for all the attention he had. He was athletic, intelligent, and had incredibly good looks. Because of the attention people had on Riku many rumors would roam around about how he was a sex god and how he was an experienced partner to have. Those were all lies! He always hated how people would make up stuff knowing nothing about him and because of these rumors people would throw themselves at Riku thinking that he'll do it with them. He would always be really pissed at that and Sora wouldn't just stand by either, since he would be even more pissed off than anyone and Sora could be scary when that happens._

_Riku shivered amidst his thoughts and began to look for his boyfriend in the cafeteria. After looking around all over him he found no sign of Sora in the cafeteria and assumed that he went to the usual spot outside by the big cherry blossom tree along with the rest of his friends. When he went his way to the area he smiled at the sight. _

_He saw Kairi and Namine sitting next to each other talking about something excitedly; Roxas was sitting in Axel's lap, who was leaning on the tree, while Sora, Wakka, and Tidus were play fighting with the sticks they must have found around the tree. _

"_Mwuhahaha. We have finally caught you keyblade wielder. You are cornered and can't do anything now and nobody will save you." Tidus said tauntingly. _

"_What will you ever do now little Sora" Wakka smirked at Sora's expression for being called little. Sora hated being called little, since he was shorter than the guys._

"_Hey! You know I hate being called little." Sora stomped out angrily._

"_Now, now LITTLE Sora you should know your place." Wakka said playfully he pointed his stick sword at Sora Tidus doing the same. Getting closer and closer backing Sora to another tree. _

"_Who will save you now?" Tidus smirked._

"_I will." Riku said suavely. He chuckled to himself at the thought of what he was about to do. _

"_Riku!" Sora jumped for joy at seeing his boyfriend playing along he couldn't help, but laugh a little at the way he was acting all superior with the pretend sword in his hand._

"_Ha so my arch nemesis Riku has appeared. You will not win this time." Tidus and Wakka jumped into a stance preparing for battle._

"_You will not take me alive. Prepare for battle!" Riku smiled to himself and began to run toward Tidus and Wakka who dodged his attack. The two then began to yell a battle cry and run towards Riku, who just stepped to the side and tripped them._

_The two ended up falling into each other. Sora then jumped onto Riku yelling out "My hero!" The couple laughed and, while Riku was using one hand to hold Sora up he used the other to pull Sora's face toward his in a feisty kiss. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and wrapped his legs around Riku's waist in attempt to get Riku even closer to him. When Riku began on sucking on Sora's tongue. Sora gave a small moan into the kiss and pushed Riku's face closer to his. Riku smirked into the kiss at Sora's actions. He knew how to make Sora give the most pleasurable noises. He began to massage Sora's ass pulling their hips closer together the two playing find the tonsils with each other. The couple was close to getting serious until they heard a cheering whoop and some catcalls coming from where their friends were sitting. He also heard Tidus and Wakka yelling out "Get a room!", but Riku didn't seem to care he'd rather just keep going on with his ministrations and Sora was in his own little world until he needed air. Sora pulled away saliva still connecting their tongues. He along with Riku was left flushed, panting for breath, and a growing hard on. Riku was a little upset that they had to cut it short but put Sora down anyways._

"_Hey Sora wanna give me a piece of the action later?" Axel leered at him, but Roxas hit him over the head for that comment. _

"_No way Roxas would kill you before you could ever do anything!" Sora was still blushing, but laughed at Roxas's angered expression. Kairi and Namine were also laughing so was Wakka and Tidus who were still on the ground. Riku was also laughing, but he was a little mad that he couldn't go any further because of them._

_Riku hugged Sora's waist from behind and began to pull the laughing brunette towards the cherry blossom tree and made him sit on his lap. They spent their time laughing and talking listening to Kairi's perverted jokes about how Riku and Sora were gonna do it later. Oh how right she was Riku thought as he was dragging Sora home. _

_The two were going to the orphanage after school. Since they were old enough they shared a single room together after all they were teenage boys after all so the orphanage gave them one big room for them. This wouldn't be the first time Riku has dragged him like this. Ever since the first time Riku became sort of an addict he controlled himself well in public, but Sora could tell that he was anything but under control he could only sig. Riku will always be Riku and he loves him nonetheless. Sora was pulled abruptly away from his thoughts when he felt lips crash onto his. He was pinned to the door and since, Riku was taller than he was he was lifted up by his order to deepen the kiss_

"_Nnnnnn." Sora was moaning into the kiss his hands were tangled into Riku's long silver hair. He felt Riku grinding into his hips and kneading his ass. It felt so good. He could feel Riku and himself getting hard and he started getting hotter. Riku's tongue was tangling with his and exploring Sora's mouth. Sora kissing back with fervor. Kissing noises could be heard and Riku could feel Sora was beginning to be in need of air, so he began to nip at his bottom lip softly with his teeth with Sora still panting from the kiss. He looked so goddamn beautiful. Sora's lips were red and swollen from the kiss he was blushing a light pink and he was mewling from Riku's ministrations. Riku couldn't wait any longer he began to move toward their bed. He wanted to stimulate Sora a little more and when he thought for a moment he smirked a little._

"_Spread your legs a little Sora" Sora was a pile of mush and couldn't think straight, so he followed the command wordlessly. When Sora spread his legs a little Riku used his index fingers to press and rub against Sora's hole. Sora was still wearing his clothes and when he felt the fingers trying to enter his hole forcefully he moaned loudly. When he caught back some of his breath he pulled Riku's face toward his and once again began the heated make out session. Riku was groaning into the kiss and was still fingering and grinding into Sora. When he got to the bed he threw Sora on it and began to take off his shirt._

_Riku playfully and slowly took out his shirt showing off pale and skin and toned muscles he could feel Sora's azure eyes staring at his body heatedly and began to crawl his way over to Sora. He began to give him a few pecks on the lips and began to take off Sora's shirt. Once the shirt was off Riku began to kiss and nip at Sora's neck making Sora shiver pleasurably. _

_Sora was a little tired of not doing anything with his hands and began to unbutton Riku's pants. Riku helped Sora tug of his pants forcefully and threw them somewhere in the room. He kissed and nipped his way down Sora's body. He kissed and sucked harshly at Sora's neck leaving a few hickeys. Then went down to one of Sora's dusty brown nipples and give it a light tug making Sora moan and mewl loudly. Riku was enjoying the sounds and began to suck at Sora's nipple using the other hand to twirl and tug at the other one. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple and bit down on it leaving them red and a light coating of saliva. Riku kissed his way down to Sora's hips and sucked at Sora's hips leaving them with purple marks and he put his tongue into Sora's belly button. Riku began to take both Sora's underwear and shorts off._

_Meanwhile Sora was panting and he couldn't think straight. He wanted to pleasure Riku as well, since he hadn't done anything. As if reading Sora's mind Riku began to move underneath Sora in a 69 position. Sora's face was close to Riku's big cock. It was leaking with pre cum and seemed to be asking for attention and began to give a light lick at the head. Riku moaned into Sora's butt cheeks he was squeezing the tan globes and spread them to get a look at the twitching pink hole._

_Sora meanwhile began to give a few licks at the head he moaned at the heady taste and took in the head and began to suck harshly at the tip. Riku groaned when Sora put his cock in his mouth and began to prod at the tight hole with his tongue and nipped at the pink hole._

"_Annn Riku. "Sora moaned out huskily and began pushing back at Riku's tongue. It felt soo good and he wanted to feel more of the sensations when Riku stopped. Sora whimpered at the loss._

"_Sora." Riku said huskily." If you want me to continue you'll have to put a little more effort into sucking me off and if you have to moan do it with the cock in your mouth. With those last few words Sora moaned and began to put all of Riku in his mouth. It was a little hard since Riku was so big. He began to suck Riku off harshly and stroke whatever he couldn't put into his mouth he moaned when he felt Riku stroke his cock and curl his tongue inside of him. _

_Sora could feel that he was about to cum and he couldn't help it anymore._

"_Ri-Riku I can't." Sora took Riku's cock out of his mouth and came. Riku had had enough he took his tongue out of Sora's hole. It winked at him a little as if tempting Riku and he ended up pinning Sora to the bed. He put his fingers toward Sora's face. "Suck."_

_They both knew that there wasn't any lube and right now they didn't seem to care. Sora began to slide his tongue over the digits gently sucking them one by one giving the same treatment as before. Riku moaned and forcefully took out his fingers from Sora's mouth. He then forcefully plunged two fingers into Sora's anus making Sora scream out in pain and pleasure since the fingers hit Sora's prostrate dead on._

_Riku immediately began moving his fingers in and out making Sora moan uncontrollably._

"_Ahh Riku faster harder!" Riku began to pick up his pace and added the third finger curling them in Sora's warm heat. _

_Riku took out his fingers making Sora whimper then glare at Riku for the loss. Riku chuckled._

'_Don't worry Sora I'll give you something better." Riku began pumping his cock spreading pre cum all over his cock. Once he felt he was lubricated enough Riku lifted Sora's legs on his shoulders and slowly put the head of his cock at Sora's entrance and slowly entered him._

_Riku moaned at how warm and slick Sora felt he just wanted to pound Sora into the mattress and see him writhing and moaning under him, but he didn't want Sora in too much pain, so he controlled himself._

_Sora moaned and clawed at the sheets at the feeling of Riku's big hard cock enter him. It was warm and pulsating. He was being left breathless at the feeling of being filled to the brim._

_Once Riku was settled inside Sora he began to wait a few minutes until Sora began squirming and moving his hips in order to signal Riku to keep going. Riku caught the signal and started off a slow pace and then went faster and faster. Riku was hitting Sora's prostrate dead on with each thrust making Sora drool at how hard Riku was pounding into him. _

_Sora at this point was scratching at Riku's back leaving red marks at Riku's wake, but he didn't care, since he was also bruising Sora's hips from the death grip he had on him. _

"_Unn Riku s-so so close!" Riku could feel Sora clamping down on him but continued the harsh pace he had set. He could also feel himself about to cum too_

"_Sora." Riku moaned out his name huskily and began to pump Sora's cock in attempt to make him cum faster. _

_Sora couldn't prolong his orgasm anymore and came clamping down on Riku's cock making Riku shoot his load inside him. Sora moaned again at the warm liquid filling him up. After A few more thrusts Riku took his cock out of Sora and rolled over. He saw the white sticky liquid slowly coming out of Sora's thoroughly fucked hole and dribbling down his thighs. He couldn't help, but stare. _

_Sora at long last stopped panting and moved Riku's head in order to kiss him._

'_That was great Riku." Riku pecked him on the lips again. "I know." Riku smirked at the light blush that was still on Sora and kissed him again. He was just so cute._

"_No more Riku too tired." Sora then slowly closed his eyes and began to go to sleep. Riku grimaced a little feeling the sticky cum on his body, but ignored it in favor of going to sleep with Sora. He grabbed Sora and nuzzled into the brown locks drifting off into a blissful sleep._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Riku was dazed by the memories and was thinking about reenacting them with Sora.

"Nnnnnn Riku what were you doing staring at me?" Sora rubbed his eyes and sleepily looked at Riku for an answer.

"Oh nothing just thinking about a few things from back then." Riku kissed Sora's cheek and began to kiss down his neck.

"Hey wait Riku! I just woke up can't we please do it later?" Sora asked with a slight blush.

"Hnnn. No." Riku pushed Sora back and began his attack on him making Sora moan.

You can guess what happened later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the hardest thing to do you guys I had no idea what the hell I was doing and I so need a beta I wanted to post this a while ago, but ever since vacation started I've been doing some fun stuff, so I couldn't help but neglect anyways I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think and how I can improve kay thanks!

REVIEW


End file.
